


touch touch babe

by snowlike (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, but has a great ass so, hakyeon is too handsy for wonshik’s liking, jaehwan jacks wonshik off at a fansign so um there’s that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: hakyeon can’t keep his hands to himself; wonshik’s had enough.✧Wonshik’s hands spread apart Hakyeon’s cheeks and prods a finger, dry, at Hakyeon’s entrance. The older inhales a shuddering breath, “You’re not pissed enough at me forthat, are you?”





	touch touch babe

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [vid](https://twitter.com/dreamboat_leo/status/998912261744816129?s=21) of hakyeon being handsy and wonshik not having it lol

Hakyeon is way too touchy. Handsy, feely, grabby, whatever you want to call it: Wonshik hates all of it. 

The oldest just can’t go a minute without touching someone, and for some damned reason, he’s chosen Wonshik to be his most frequent target. It feels a little like Hakyeon is just spinning a damn wheel with Wonshik’s face on every slice of it and throwing a dart blindly at any one of his foreheads. 

It’s just  _ always _ him. 

Sure, does Wonshik have a bit of a touching problem himself? Maybe, but  _ only _ for Jaehwan so can you really blame him? No one in their right mind ever misses an opportunity to touch or bite, in Taekwoon’s case, the most adorable man in the world.

Does Wonshik also get a  _ little  _ annoyed that when Hakyeon’s target isn’t Wonshik, it  _ always _ seems to be Jaehwan? Does it bother him that Jaehwan actually  _ likes _ the touches and the attention and giggles and smiles and practically encourages Hakyeon to keep doing it—

Maybe. Just maybe. 

Does he purposely smack Hakyeon’s hand away hard and violently rip it off whatever part of Jaehwan he’s chosen to latch himself on to? 

It’s possible.

Has Wonshik reached his damn breaking point?

_ Yes _ , and specifically, it happens when they’re in the car. Or starts there, at least. 

It’s 6am, the sky still dark outside and far too early for Wonshik to ever be up voluntarily but since they’re having promotions, he supposes he doesn’t really have a choice and begrudgingly wakes up when Sanghyuk beats him over the head with a pillow. He’s showered and in the car by 7, and that’s when Hakyeon apparently decides to start pissing in his already bitter coffee (not literally, but a coffee would be pretty nice right now).

The managers have split them into two cars, three members in one and three in the other. In Wonshik’s car is Hakyeon and Hongbin. He can only imagine what fun Taekwoon must be having trapped in a moving vehicle with Sanghyuk and Jaehwan for an hour, but frankly he doesn’t think his luck is any fucking better. 

Since Hakyeon decided to be such a gentleman and good leader, he was the last to get into the car after making sure everyone else was in their respective transportation. Meaning Wonshik, for obvious reasons, scored the front seat and coldly rolled his window down when Hakyeon knocked with a pout and immediately put it back up after barely throwing Hakyeon a glance with his sunglasses on. 

And therefore, since Hakyeon just loves to push all of Wonshik’s buttons, he now gets to sit and listen to Hakyeon’s whining in his ear about how  _ Wonshikkie is so unfair, such a mean dongsaeng, no respect for his elders _ , blah blah blah. He does his best to turn his music all the way up and tune Hakyeon’s incessant noise out.

It doesn’t really work when you have a hyung who takes it upon himself to pluck the airpods out of your ear and continue voicing all of his complaints even as Wonshik growls and turns around to smack his hand away. 

“Knock it the fuck off, Hakyeon hyung,” he seethes. 

Hakyeon pouts at that, not nearly as cute as Jaehwannie, and thwacks Wonshik on the shoulder. He cradles the spot in pain but thankfully, after some intervention from both the poor manager who has to babysit them and a no-fucks-given Hongbin, Hakyeon sits back in his seat and fumes silently for the rest of the ride to the music station. 

They arrive around 8 and are given an hour to do hair and makeup and get dressed into their stage outfits. Wonshik sits in his chair in front of the mirror quietly, nursing an iced americano and obediently letting the stylists and makeup artists pretty his face and hair. Taekwoon notices his odd demeanor and since he’s now on his second coffee and considerably more awake, he slaps Wonshik on the shoulder (the same one that Hakyeon just earlier hit) and crouches down to ask him what’s wrong. 

Except he doesn’t get more than half of his question out when Wonshik is shouting and telling him to beat it, grabbing at his sore shoulder angrily. Taekwoon flinches, and then his own face turns angry and as he gets up to walk back over to the sitting area, he curses Wonshik out.

“You  _ beat it _ fucking asshole,” he grumbles under his breath, resisting the urge to throw his half full coffee cup at the back of Wonshik’s big head. “ _ Limp dick bastard, skinnyass chicken leg motherfucker, dumbass, bitchass, cocksucker.” _

Wonshik feels bad instantly, regretting his actions even before everyone in the room gets quiet and not so secretly stares at him. He’s acting very unusual, he knows it, they know it, but the only one who  _ doesn’t _ seem to know it is Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon, who sits in a chair by the window, headphones in with nothing playing and pretending to hum along, acting oblivious to the scene playing out in front of him. Wonshik doesn’t realize he’s faking it of course, and it just makes his blood boil even more. 

Not even Jaehwan, who cautiously comes up behind Wonshik and almost clasps his hands over the younger’s shoulders, but quickly deciding against it and wracking his hands together over his stomach instead, can calm Wonshik down with his normally irresistible cute self asking Wonshik if he wants to go down to the cafeteria with him and get something to eat.

“No thank you, hyung,” Wonshik mutters.

Jaehwan hums, nodding, and tells Wonshik he’ll bring him back a sandwich or something, which coaxes an apprehensive, small smile from Wonshik that he beams triumphantly at. 

Hakyeon watches the scene from across the room quietly, a dark look in his eyes and something he can’t quite pinpoint on his mind. 

  
  


✧

  
  


The performance goes well and then by 5 o’clock they’re finishing up in the hall for the fansign, dozens of cameras clicking all at once as they wave and strike silly poses and make serious faces and wear the cute hats that their Starlights bring happily for them. 

Hakyeon is situated at the opposite end of the table from Wonshik, something he’s sure the latter is thankful for. He smiles and makes funny faces for the fansites he recognizes and laughs loudly into the microphone at Sanghyuk’s jokes.

His eyes wander over to where Wonshik is sat though, and widen momentarily as he takes in the sight hidden from Starlights behind the tablecloth. Jaehwan, who is sat right next to Wonshik, has his hand completely down the front of Wonshik’s pants, unzipped, and is making some not-so-subtle jerking movements. 

He nearly gasps, quickly glancing away and smoothing out a wrinkle in the tablecloth in front of him, schooling his expression into a more neutral one as he clears his throat. When he’s sure the attention isn’t focused on him and instead on the maknae who is now doing push-ups on the floor of the stage, he snaps his gaze back over to the other side of the table.

Wonshik’s mouth is just slightly parted, not enough for anyone to really be able to tell unless they’re looking as hard as Hakyeon is. Jaehwan stares straight ahead at Sanghyuk, laughing and playing it cool even as he slips Wonshik’s hard cock completely out of his pants, a second hand swirling over the tip as the first squeezes his balls. Jaehwan bites his lip, directing his gaze back to Wonshik who has kept his in-awe stare firmly on Jaehwan the entire time. Wonshik’s already droopy eyes are half-lidded, blinking frequently to keep the pupils from getting too dilated, and then Jaehwan smiles, flicks his wrist under the head and catches Wonshik’s cum in his other hand as Wonshik bucks his hips up, grabbing the edge of the table and Jaehwan’s wrist, each in a white knuckled grip. 

Wonshik wants so badly to surge forward and kiss Jaehwan; Hakyeon can tell just by looking at the hard set of his jaw. He stops himself, relaxing his jaw and glancing down as he knocks his pen off the table so that Jaehwan can have an excuse to dip under the table and lick Wonshik’s release clean from his hand. 

Hakyeon and Wonshik (and Jaehwan, for  _ that _ matter) swallow at the same time. Then, Jaehwan calmly tucks Wonshik back into his pants, picks the signing pen up off the ground, and sits up straight in his seat, squeezing his thighs together as Wonshik reaches over and starts to palm the bulge in the crotch of his pants. 

Suddenly everyone is clapping and Hakyeon almosts wants to scowl and tell them off but then he looks up, sees that Sanghyuk is now doing his push-ups with Taekwoon sitting on his back and laughs along with Hongbin, everyone but him completely oblivious to the sick game Wonshik and Jaehwan are playing at. 

When they say their closing remarks and head backstage into the dressing room, Hakyeon waits until it’s just him and Wonshik and Jaehwan in the room to make his advance. The others, along with their manager and coordi team, have gone outside to load their one remaining van up and when asked if they would be okay waiting, Hakyeon happily nodded and assured it wouldn’t be a problem.

He leaves the room for a moment, announcing that he’s just going to run to the bathroom for a moment, and then waits outside the door, patiently giving them the chance to fall right into his trap.

At the first telltale moan seeping through the thin wall, Hakyeon straightens out his shirt and waltzes back into the room, slamming the door as he does so. 

Jaehwan gasps loudly, scrambling to cover himself with his shirt as Wonshik fucks into him, his legs pressed down onto the couch beside his head and completely baring everything. Wonshik ignores Hakyeon’s over-dramatic entrance, continuing to snap his hips forward in his quick pace and pushing Jaehwan’s legs down and apart further, leaning down to kiss him as Jaehwan moans at the burning stretch of his thighs. 

Hakyeon calmly sinks into his seat, putting his headphones in his ears and blatantly ignoring Jaehwan’s anxious stare, his reddened cheeks, lasering into the back of Hakyeon’s head. Wonshik changes the angle of his thrusts and Jaehwan uncontrollably moans louder, babbling as his hands reach up to claw onto Wonshik’s shoulders.

“Careful,” Hakyeon tuts. “He might snap at you if you grab him there.”

Wonshik growls, snapping his hips forward roughly and coaxing a shout from Jaehwan. The slap of skin on skin gets louder and Hakyeon just sits, scrolling on his phone and acting as if he doesn’t hear a thing. 

“Hyung,” Wonshik says, punctuated with a thrust and another shout from Jaehwan. “Don’t you think,” another one, “you’re being a bit,” one more, “ _ rude. _ ”

Jaehwan cums with a whine, spurting up his chest and whimpering when Wonshik helps him put his legs back down and pulls out, leaving him empty and without his favorite part: Wonshik’s cum filling him up and then leaking out of his hole, down the backs of his thighs. He flops over onto his side, inhaling sharply at the ache in his thighs, and watches with half-lidded eyes as Wonshik waltzes over and grabs Hakyeon by his soft, voluminous hair, yanking him out of his seat and shoving him unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor. 

Hakyeon lands with a thud, scrambling onto his hands and knees before his face can hit the ground, and gasps as Wonshik yanks his jeans and his briefs down his thighs. His ass squeezes out over the fabric, pushing against it so sinfully and Wonshik groans, smacking the plump flesh and watching it jiggle. Hakyeon and Jaehwan sigh at the same time, Jaehwan’s hand already reaching between his thighs and stroking the soft skin there, trying to keep his hand away from his sensitive dick.

Wonshik’s hands spread apart Hakyeon’s cheeks and prods a finger, dry, at Hakyeon’s entrance. The older inhales a shuddering breath, “You’re not pissed enough at me for  _ that _ , are you?”

Wonshik shrugs behind him, Jaehwan’s breath hitching, before grabbing his cock and spreading precum and the lube leftover from when he was buried in Jaehwan onto the crack of Hakyeon’s ass. 

Hakyeon drops down onto his forearms, cock rapidly hardening between his legs, as Wonshik tries to push his finger past Hakyeon’s puckered rim. It resists, pushing against him, and Wonshik huffs, settling for lining his cock up between Hakyeon’s asscheeks and then pushing Hakyeon all the way down onto his chest against the floor, back arched sinfully to present his ass. 

“Hold your ass together,” Wonshik says, tone commanding and Hakyeon has to bite back a laugh at the nerve of his dongsaeng to talk down on his hyung, his  _ leader _ , like this. 

With his hands free from holding himself up, he reaches back carefully, back twisting, to grab ahold of his asscheeks and squeeze them together, feeling Wonshik’s cock pulsate between the flesh. Wonshik slides forward, rutting right against Hakyeon’s hole. The elder moans, neck heating up at how filthy and ridiculous it feels, probably looks, if Jaehwan were not watching the scene with such bated breath and excitement. 

The tight grip of Hakyeon’s ass makes the movements rough. Hakyeon grits his teeth and Wonshik stops, panting, tells Jaehwan to toss over the lube.

Jaehwan takes it as his opportunity to hop up, scramble over to Wonshik’s side and shakily squirt the liquid down Hakyeon’s crack, taking in the squirming elder’s moans together as Wonshik cranes his neck up towards Jaehwan for a kiss. 

The sound of their kiss is loud, spit squelching as they part only to come together again and Hakyeon flushes in embarrassment, pushing back on Wonshik impatiently. Jaehwan steadies a hand at the small of Wonshik’s back and urges his hips forward, helping him continue to fuck Hakyeon as they kiss now that the slide is slick and easy.

Wonshik groans against Jaehwan’s mouth, letting the latter trail his lips down Wonshik’s neck, sucking at the column of his throat as he throws his head back, fucking Hakyeon’s ass languidly. 

“Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon murmurs, tilting his face to the side so that his voice isn’t completely muffled by the floor. 

Jaehwan looks up, surprised, and lets Wonshik suck a mark into his neck possessively, both staring at Hakyeon in wait. “Yes, hyung?”

“Can you come help me, please?” His voice is cracked, desperate, and Jaehwan feels bad as he glances down and finds Hakyeon’s cock hanging so hard between his legs, the flesh red and dripping precum onto the floor. 

Wonshik kisses him on the mouth once more and then begrudgingly lets Jaehwan slide over in front of Hakyeon. 

“What do you need, hyung?”

Hakyeon pants, arms getting so tired as Wonshik starts to rut against him with a new vigor. “Just touch me, Jaehwan-ah, please.”

He reaches his hand underneath Hakyeon, grabbing the elder’s cock and jerking it in a tight fist. A sigh, “Can’t believe I have to give two handjobs in one day,” he says teasingly.

“Would you rather suck him off?” Wonshik asks, completely serious as he stops his thrusts again, ignoring Hakyeon’s whine of protest and waiting for Jaehwan’s wide-eyed response. 

He nods quickly, tripping over his own feet to help push Hakyeon up as Wonshik holds him chest flat to Hakyeon’s back. The angle is a little more difficult, but it’s worth it to see Jaehwan lick his lips and dive down, resting his hands on Hakyeon’s trembling thighs as he takes his cock into his mouth. 

Wonshik grinds up slowly, biting his lip and feeling his orgasm tighten in his stomach, imagining it’s his cock in Jaehwan’s mouth instead of Hakyeon’s. As Jaehwan’s expert mouth works down Hakyeon’s cock, so warm and wet, the eldest feels his own release coiling up hot. 

It doesn’t take more than a few gags of Jaehwan’s throat, his hand massaging Hakyeon’s balls, for Hakyeon to cum in his mouth, moaning prettily and bucking his hips up as Jaehwan swallows as much as he can, the excess dribbling down his chin. 

Wonshik groans, grabbing tightly onto Hakyeon’s hips and giving a few last thrusts before he shoots his load up Hakyeon’s back, dripping down his ass in streams. He sighs, slumping back and sitting on the floor as Hakyeon tips forward onto his stomach. Jaehwan scurries over to suckle at the head of Wonshik’s spent cock. He pushes him off with a sharp inhale, kissing Jaehwan slowly instead as Hakyeon pants against the floor, coming down from his orgasm. 

“Still mad at me?” Hakyeon teases, turning his head to the side.

Wonshik narrows his eyes at the eldest, kneading the flesh of Jaehwan’s ass between his palm as Jaehwan keens and tries to ignore the jolt it sends to his cock. 

“Fuck off.”

“On your boyfriend? I just did.”

  
  


✧

**Author's Note:**

> [i](https://mobile.twitter.com/kenbwi) have no chill and a million pwps up me sleeve (and am always looking for beta readers ahem hehe).
> 
> leave kudos &/or a comment if u enjoyed~ ^—^


End file.
